


When A Hyacinth Dies

by BaozisDeer, exo_mythology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Mention of Death, mythological incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaozisDeer/pseuds/BaozisDeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_mythology/pseuds/exo_mythology
Summary: The reign on Mount Olymus has been overthrown by Hades. He took the throne and the Olympians saw no other possibility than to flee, denying the chance of being reprieved through an oath of loyalty. The Olympians have since been hunted. One day, while Apollo was fleeing from a threat in Londin in the late 19th century, he bumped into a young, good-looking man which turned out to be the light that lit a fire inside of him.





	When A Hyacinth Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Self Prompt
> 
> A/N :This has honestly been a wild ride for me. Unfortunately I had to take out some scenes due to my time management. I'd like to thank my friend for encouraging me to join my first fest, my friend T who lit a fire under my bum to keep going and my cherished playlist that helped me through my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it!

** When a Hyacinth Dies **

Hyacinthus roamed about the streets, various merchants, lords and ladies greeting him. He was well known in London and considered the sun's child. He always carried a great smile and a warming attitude towards others, whether they were poor or rich. The young man left to buy fruits, vegetables and pastries at the same time every day. When he doesn't for one day, questions about his whereabouts spread all over the marketplace.

Having lost the content of his basket earlier, he decided to go for a second errand. With it filled with full and vigorously glowing fruits and vegetables again, Hyacinthus went on his way back home. In front of his house a taller, sleek man was looking right at him.

Before the young man could ask any questions, the man pulled out a badge. "Mr. Zhang from Scotland Yard," he said. "I have some questions for you."

Hyacinthus put a cup of tea on the table for the police officer. He sat down across of him and watched him take a sip. The young boy noticed the violet eyes glaring at him. They made him all uneasy, fiddling with his fingers. His own gaze was fixed on the ground, his mind wondering what he could have done wrong.

He was sure he was a good, pure-hearted person. It may sound a bit too overconfident, but there was no logical explanation for a deputy of Scotland Yard to be sitting in his house, clearly having suspicions.

"Say," the officer spoke up. Hyacinthus snapped out of his desperate thought train. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Pardon?" the other replied.

"Whether you believe in love at first sight, Hyacinthus."

"How do you – "

The officer got up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Quite a handsome man you have met earlier, right?"

"W-well, yeah," the younger stuttered. "B-but how is that important right now?"

Mr. Zhang smirked brightly. "Your change of voice tells me your answer is yes."

Hyacinthus fell silent. His cheeks were flushing in a rosy pink. The image of the other appearing right in front of his eyes – the golden hair with its beautiful curls, the blue eyes with a color as bright as the sky above, the long lashes, round cheeks and sharp jawline. All his features circled around in Hyacinthus' mind and yet he didn't know his name.

"Do you know who he is?" the other interrupted the younger's thought train again. A mere headshake was the response. "Do you want to find out?"

"You know him?" the other asked.

The officer chuckled, a wide, mad grin on his lips. "Oh – and _how_ I do."

\---

Irritated and tired the man swept the newspaper off of the small coffee table right in front of the dark brown armchair he was sitting in. The headline was highlighted greatly – "Jack the Ripper strikes again!" It caught his eye immediately and triggered uneasiness to creep up his spine, his teeth grinding on one another. The sides of the freshly printed sheets were caught in tightly clenching fists with nails that dug deep into the thin layers. Angered Apollo slammed the newspapers to the ground, just brushing the ming cup that was placed close to the edge of the wooden table.

“This is utterly insane,” the deity cursed as he sprung up from his chair. He went over to the large window and pressed his hands against the cold glass that merely let through any light. His breath was unsteady and rushing. He shook his head in disbelief, golden locks flying from right to left. “This is not what Zeus wanted, never wanted!”

The man across in the other armchair drove through his thick chocolate hair and averted his gaze to the ground. “I know,” he said. His voice sounded almost sad, as if in tears. Trying to relax, he crossed his legs and buttoned down his bright white shirt. “But who are we to change anything?”

Apollo hit the panes, the fire inside of him continuing to burn him out. “Dionysus, I just don’t understand. Why is he all of a sudden going on a hunt for us?” he exclaimed in distress. “He already got three of us, three God damn.”

“Demeter, Aphrodite and Hestia, isn’t it?”

The other turned around, hissing: “Yes.”

“Have you heard from any Olympian in the past days?”

“No,” the deity sighed and plumped back into the armchair. “The best example is Hephaestus whom I’ve heard of in 630 the last time.”

Raising an eyebrow Dionysus propped his arm up on the rest and laid down his head on the back of his hand. He doze off into his thoughts. “This would imply he is still in China, right?”

Apollo shrugged. “He was of great worth for Empress Wu back then,” he explained as he picked up ming cup and saucer to take a sip from the tea, dwindingly warm. “I don’t know what possibly could have happened to him after the Empress died.”

“Wasn’t this hers?” the other asked, side-eyeing the crockery.

“Dead people don’t drink tea, do they?” The deity shrugged, slurping Earl Grey to his heart’s content.

The deity’s statement elicited a giggle from his brother across. “On another note, have you any other helpful information about another Olympian? What about Eros?”

Hearing this name squirmed up a feeling of disgust in Apollo’s guts. With a frown he sank down the leather armchair and pouted.

“Do you have to bring him up?” he whined, not being able to bear the thought of this winged restless troublemaker.

“He has a right to survive just as we do, Apollo.”

Huffing the deity snarked back: “Does he?”

“Here he goes again,” Dionysus sighed and visibly rolled his eyes as he laid back his head.

The pouting God arched forward and snapped back at his younger brother. “I told you a hundred times, he shot me with a love arrow and left me with a person shot by a hate arrow!”

With his fingers clenching the bridge of his nose the brown haired inhaled deeply and tried to remain calm, against his nature’s will. “And I, as your brother, have told you a hundred times,” he shortly paused, inhaling to burst out in a raised voice. “That it’s thousands of years ago it happened!”

“Yeah, and?!”

“How can you still be this sulky?”

The other’s voice died down. “He hurt me,” he mumbled.

“Well, maybe your snarky comment hurt him, too.”

Apollo’s eyes twitched. “Maybe he shouldn’t have messed around with his tiny bow and arrows in the first place!” he exclaimed, gesturing in a mocking way the exact procedure of how Eros stretched his bow to fire. The weapon was exaggeratingly small in the Olympian’s eyes and hence, good for nothing.

“He has _slain_ the beast back then,” Dionysus fought back. “Your pride is just scratched by the fact you couldn’t achieve the same!”

With a loud gasp the golden locks in front of the younger flew up and big pouty cheeks puffed up on his brother’s face. “You just didn’t – “

“I _did_ and now calm down Victoria.”

Apollo crossed his arms and was dedicated to give his brother _the_ stare. The stare that should seem intimidating, but the only time Dionysus witnessed the deity truly furious and silencing with only a mere gaze was when he tried to resist Hades. The demonic God could still ascend the throne.

A light knock on the door ripped the brothers out of their argument and drew all attention to the light wooden door that was only behind a few feet. Having the recent events in mind both got up cautiously and surrounded the door. With sensitive fingers Apollo unlocked the door and opened the door a gap wide, finding a truly distressed person who was looking around in panic.

The face seemed familiar to both of the God brothers. A pleading expression painted the other’s face without bringing out a word. Shock was written all over the shaking body and widened eyes that seemed to process recent events, only minutes away.

“A-apollo,” the smaller stuttered rapidly. “I – the shadows, Hades.” His words were incoherent and were purely coming from excessive stress.

“By the Gods, Hermes,” Dionysus exclaimed in shock upon seeing the Olympian. “What happened to you?”

The younger pulled the deity in and shut the door securely as he embraced the messenger God in a hug. He carefully rocked from right to left while Apollo tightly rubbed his youngest brother’s back. Hermes was sobbing as soon as he was pressed to the deity’s soft chest and bore his cramped fingers into the smooth white shirt Dionysus was wearing.

A brewing cup of tea in front of him, the other two Gods sat the helpless God down on the cushioned sofa and seated themselves back on the previous armchairs. The smaller carefully picked up the cup, supported by the other hand’s thumb and pointer, and blew into the boiling steam ascending from the beverage.

“What identity have you taken here?” Apollo asked with tenderness. He was leaned forward and expectedly staring into the wide eye-white and dark pupils.

Setting down his cup the deity answered with a quiet voice: “Do Kyungsoo, I decided to be a simple baker.”

“Just in case anyone should come by and ask: I’m Lu Han, owning a toy company,” the blond haired explained. He pointed over to their brother. “And Dionysus is Kim Jongin, a merchant in Whitechapel.”

“More important,” the brown haired spoke up. “How did you find us?”

Hermes’ eyes rolled up to the tanned God. He gulped and kept his small voice. “I’m the messenger, I know where everyone is.”

The eyes fixed on him sprung open widely, two bodies nearly hovering over him as he cut the flow of his words.

“Really?!” Apollo exclaimed. “Do you know where the others are? The Olympians and all the other Gods that fled?”

The deity nodded and spoke up again. “Unfortunately, all Olympians are bunched up at one place.”

“Don’t tell me…”

“We’re all in London.”

\---

The scent of ashy smoke filled the dusty halls behind Hell’s Gate, the flickering blue flames softly lying down their light on the King’s pale face. His black hair was thrown back, merely a satin cloth covering his lower body. With crossed legs and head held high Hades was sitting on the throne purely made out of robust titanium.

“And,” he spoke up. “How are the circumstances on Earth?”

From the smoky shadows a tall man with sharp jawline and almond eyes crept out of the dark and stood high on the marble pillar, foot resting against it and arms crossed. His jade eyes glowed in the weak light glaringly. With a snap of his fingers an orb radiating in a bright light formed and floated over his palm.

“It’s Hestia’s,” the man said as he swiftly moved his hand to the left, sending over the orb to Hades. “The heart of a God to prove their death.”

Just received, the chthonic God lit up the fleshy organ in blue flames and saw it crumbling to burnt, atrophy shreds until it completely disappeared, not even ashes left. Hades smirked and brought his attention back to the other God still standing on the pillar down the crushed stone stairs.

“I expect great from you, Zephyros.”

“I know that, my Lord. Eros is of great help as well, so I ask you to grant him the needed respect as well.”

The King nodded. “You, indeed, are right. I will reward both of you once your task is done.”

With a light bow Zephyros took a step forward and disappeared with a wind breeze, his body dissolving in thin air.

“How was it?” the smaller male asked, gazing up expectantly.

The wind God adjusted his black suit. “Very good, he was pleased,” he answered. Stepping out of the alley his large wings disappeared in small, shimmering fireflies.

“So, who is our next target, Zephy – I mean, Sehun?”

“Do you really think someone will be watching our names on this busy street, Eros?” The God peered down to the other, lifting his right eyebrow.

“Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“It’s Baekhyun here. I don’t want any Olympian to have a chance of getting to know our identities.”

Zephyros sighed. “Alright.”

“Back to my question,” the love God demanded. “Have you someone in mind?”

The taller snatched a chocolate bar off a small shop’s counter on the market and threw down 2 silver coins in exchange. Delighted as he bit off a piece, but still keeping a straight face, he kept his gaze forward, eyeing the bakery down the street.

“I got hold of someone just earlier.”

\---

Kneeling in front of his younger brother Apollo had his hands tightly on Hermes’ shoulders. His golden locks were reflecting the light of the bright blue eyes in front of him, into them thrown a deep gaze.

“Listen,” he demanded for utmost attention. “You can stay here for a while, but Dionysus and I have to get to work, check on the Gods and mystic beasts under our wing.”

Even though he understood and approved of it, the younger God still tilted his head to the right. “Mystic beasts? Which?”

“Mostly sirens”, Dionysus answered. “But also undines, chimeras, a few harpies, dryads…I honestly lost count of it.”

“We offered them to give them an identity here since Hades destroyed almost all of their homes.”

Dionysus huffed. “But it’s not that easy, since they all have special needs.”

“They only look human, right?” Hermes asked for clarification, which got met by two nodding heads.

“Keep that in mind, please”, Apollo said as he swung over a long coat over his broad shoulders. “We don’t want you devoured or turned to stone.”

Reassured through Hermes’ nodding, the two Gods walked out of the door, closing it shut behind them. They trotted down the carpeted stairs, each step leaving a light creaking. On the way down Apollo pulled out a pair of round, golden glasses and set them on. His locks were covered by a grey-brown cap. In the meantime Dionysus buttoned up his soft, white shirt again.

As they walked out of the main entrance their ways parted. With both heads nodding to each other they split up, the blonde heading to the left and the brunette to the right. The sky was bombarded by deep grey clouds, the air tainted by the foul reek of feces freshly disposed on the side of the streets and in the alleys leading to the poor’s districts. Living in London for a while now made Apollo get used to the smell.

The gravel that was lightly scattered over the sidewalk crackled beneath the God’s sole. He didn’t mind it much as it was overshadowed by the loud cackling of a nearby group, the rickety coaches with their marching horses, neighing from time to time. The salesmen were yelling on the market place, garnering attention from nearby citizen.

Apollo had his eyes fixed to the ground, seemingly sunken into thought. But he cautiously rolled up his eyes as he noticed the quietness surrounding him. The sound beneath his feet was silenced, the people’s voices unheard, their movements stopped in the middle of action.

With a noisy popping sound a violet door with colorful spots appeared behind the blonde, completely unfitting to the dark and dusty silhouette of London’s streets. The blond God turned to it and mustered it with a raised eyebrow, correcting his glasses on his nose bridge.

The door opened and a slim, muscular young man stepped out. His clothes were rather unusual. Apollo had never seen such attire and was nearly incapable of describing them with his own words. The other’s violet hair covered his forehead just to the eyebrows. Around his neck was something similar to earmuffs dangling, but the material seemed much harder and sleek. Also, a thin rope was attached to it and led to a pocket of the type of clothes the man had his upper body covered with.

The sleeves were long but rolled up, revealing the fair skin similar to Dionysus’ and bracelets made out of leather. The piece he was wearing was colored in royal blue and held together in the middle by an intertwining mechanism, a hood hanging down at the back. His tight sitting pants were in black. The footwear vey odd as it was nothing alike to what Apollo knew. The shoes were bright red with white stripes. They also appeared a lot thicker and bulkier.

Plump cheeks and a thin chin decorated the young man’s face. Apollo couldn’t recognize his lips at first but as soon as the pink bubble popped that covered them, he saw a playful smirk. The other’s eyes had each a different color, red for the left and green for the right. Instead of a proper iris he had spirals. On his cheekbones were each one black rectangle drawn on.

“Yo,” the young man voiced. “I thought I’d crash by and say hi.”

Apollo shuddered at the unusual expression. It was so unsmooth and seemed like brackets falling out of the other’s mouth.

“Chronos, right?” he asked for clarification. The other nodded. “What are _you_ doing here?”

The door behind Chronos fell shut and with the blink of an eye he disappeared. Confused the other God looked around and found a floating window above him where the young man was hanging headfirst.

“I came here to warn you,” he plainly replied, popping another bubble.

Apollo’s eyebrow rose higher, nearly ripping his skin. “ _You_ warn _me_? This must be a bad joke.”

With another blink Chronos was leaning between a gate next to the other.

“I might have sworn loyalty to Hades,” the violet haired started to explain. “But I’m not a bad person. I don’t appear often outside of the Distorted Realm anyways, so I’m quite safe when it comes down to hunting me, but my oath never included to hurt the other Gods who fled.”

The blond huffed and crossed his arms. He inspected the screaming colors in front of him and couldn’t stop thinking of how annoying they seemed to the eye. “First of all,” he responded with a harsh voice. “ _What_ are these clothes, stupid?”

The violet haired shrugged. “I liked them when I saw them on a different timeline.”

Apollo clicked with his tongue. “Anyways.” He cleared his voice. “With what exactly are you trying to help me?”

Another blink and Chronos was standing right in front of the other God. The spirals in his eyes were boring deep into the other’s gaze. Behind him the blond could get a peek into the opened door from before that reappeared together with the time God. He recognized a realm with gears in different sizes and shapes, the background painted in a mixture of dark blue and violet, little dots sparkling.

“Listen to me closely now,” the violet haired demanded. Apollo nodded, eyes fixed on the others’. “I'm disobeying the rules of time and space by telling you, but Hades planned his next attack. You will get involved coincidentally.”

“How?”

“The Shadow Hounds will scent you as soon as you pass by that alley.” Chronos pointed far behind the blond. “Do _not_ fight them at any cost or you will perish.”

Apollo set his glasses closer to the tip of his nose. “So what else? I’m sure I can take them out.”

The other shook his head. “You protective instinct would kill you.”

These were his last words the God spoke before he entirely disappeared; time flowing normally again as the people around the blond moved, talked and chattered. He just glanced behind and started to run ahead, sliding over the ground as he slowed down to turn left.

He stopped in said alley and looked around. It was shadowy and the reek from the streets intensified, but nothing seemed amiss. Apollo huffed sourly and crossed his arms again. Chronos tricked him, only played with his mind. He served as the sole purpose of entertainment.

The Dionysus inside of Apollo’s mind snapped him out of it. He was overreacting once again and through that didn’t notice the shadows around him swell up. A handful of creatures with red eyes and black fur emerged. They growled as they bared their teeth. The saliva that was dripping down the Shadow Hounds’ maw etched the ground below.

With wide eyes and his mouth gaping open the blond scanned his opponents. “Oh, dear Zeus,” he voiced. “He was right.”

“Fucking idiot” as his brother would comment now in such a situation. But just like in his thoughts, it isn’t really helpful and nowhere any kind of encouragement.

With light, graceful movements he jumped up and pushed himself off the building’s walls to reach the roof of one of them. To his surprise the Hounds bored their claws into the brackets and crawled up to the God.

As soon as Apollo noticed he ran to the other end and jumped down into the next alley, but the Hounds were already following behind, ascending from the wall. The God ran off and turned onto the empty side street, unfortunately running into someone else. It’s quite unusual for someone to walk through here. They both fell on their backs and looked at each other.

The other seemed really young. His cheeks were big and round, eyes in a dark brown. The hair was dark, almost black and the same length as the God’s. A flower crown made out of glowingly white daisies was sitting around the young boy’s strawberry-shaped head. He wore a loose shirt that revealed a bit of his muscular chest. It was tucked into short brown pants that reached to his knees. Next to the dark haired was a basket with spilled fruits.

“I-I’m really s-sorry, Sir,” the young boy wanted to apologize, but Apollo quickly pulled him up and took him by the hand. He couldn’t resist much and was dragged behind. They turned after a few meters to the right and sat down at the corner.

Out of breath the blond peeked around the corner, mustering the surroundings. No Shadow Hound was close to them, as it seemed.

“What’s your name, child?” Apollo asked, breathing heavily.

The young boy pouted with an angry expression. “Hyacinthus,” he replied. “But I’m _not_ a kid!”

The God turned to Hyacinthus, immediately getting caught up in the other’s eyes. His gaze sunk deep into his own, his chest thudding. The short look formed to an intense staring which made both of them blush. A loud bark broke the eye contact and Apollo looked around the corner again. He saw the Hounds approaching with a wave of chaos behind them.

Apollo cleared his throat. “I want you to turn away and close your eyes, right now,” he ordered Hyacinthus who still couldn’t grasp onto the situation he was in.

“Why?”

“Just do it!” the God nearly yelled. “And don’t open them until I say so.”

The serious tone made the young boy immediately obey and so he pressed his eyes shut tightly, not seeing how Apollo stormed out and got rid of his coat. He stretched out his left arm and seemingly grabbed the air, but as soon as he pulled back a brightly glowing arrow made of pure light appeared.

“So, you want to play?” the God yelled. “You can have it!”

He let loose of the arrow and it shot with a glittering, faint trail. It pierced through one of the Shadow Hounds’ head and made it decay to a black fluid.

“Five left,” Apollo huffed, drawing another arrow.

He never was able to shoot it as the Hound that just dissolved reappeared below him, boring his sharp teeth into the God’s flesh. He cried out dreadfully in pain. It moved Hyacinth to open his eyes, spotting the creature starting to tear the stranger. The young boy was by no means a coward and had his heart at the right spot, so he sprinted ahead and started to smash on the Hound’s head until it let loose. The shadow crawled back and reappeared in the herd ahead.

Shocked Apollo tried pushing Hyacinth to the side again, but failed as he tripped and fell to his knee.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait?” he scolded the other.

“I couldn’t just sit there and let yourself get eaten,” the young boy argued.

But as soon as he spoke this sentence the Shadow Hounds were rushing ahead and prying on Hyacinth. They took a great leap and with opened snouts, ready to bite into his head. The young boy just stared in shock, mesmerized by the dread running through his mortal veins – he was frightened to the bone. He could neither move, nor scream.

“No!” Apollo exclaimed, stretching out his hand. A glowing orb appeared in his palm and exploded in a great wave of light right after. As soon as both their visions' recovered they spotted the Hounds not moving and only whimper. Blinded by the great brightness, they tried to make out the immortal’s position.

Despite the wound on his legs the blond God got up and took Hyacinth by the hand again, running as far as they could. The young boy pulled to the right and stopped the other. Before Apollo could break out into his “mad” state, Hyacinth already fiddled with keys in his hand.

“I live here,” the young boy exclaimed, pulling the God into a small house.

He threw the other onto the couch. “I will get band aids, you don’t move!”

“Wait!” Apollo yelled, halting the younger.

Unsure if he had angered the stranger, he looked at him with a worried expression. The other’s face though didn’t show anything he had imagined. The God was softly smiling at him, his cheeks puffing up.

“Thank you.”

\---

With a firm grip around his neck, tightly pressing and cutting off the air, Hermes tried to withstand the wind God. With a stern face he looked into the strangled one’s eyes. The jade color burning deep into the smaller God’s mind. Slowly Zephyros lifted the other up. Hermes could only hastily kick his feet.

"I hate asking twice," the taller spit. "So tell me where they are."

But all he could choke out of the other God was a loud gag as he tried to grasp for air desperately. Enraged, the wind God threw Hermes into the wall to his left. The smaller's lips left a gasp, a loud cough as he got up on all fours.

A serious gaze hit the taller as he slowly took steps closer to the other. The messenger drew a small circle on the ground, opening a dark blue portal. His hand reached deep and pulled out a staff he then directly pointed at the other God.

Zephyros didn't seem fazed at all. "The Caduceus? You won't be scaring me with that."

Hermes huffed. "Wasn't even the plan in the first place."

Just as he had spoken his sentence he let himself fall to his right, diving into a larger portal. Shocked, the taller tried to reach after the other but the last thing he saw was a smug smirk and the tip oft he Caduceus closing the gate.

In his anger Zephyros' wings spread out and whirled up pulsing waves of cool, cutting wind. They tore apart everything around him, the wall's bricks holding onto each other just like that. The furniture crumbled to neatly cut pieces, documents and papers were shredded.

The messenger God inhaled deeply, floating in a realm between worlds. He let his muscles untense and limbs go loose. He closed his eyes and tried to regain focus. His back was burning viciously and fiery red marks were imprinted on his neck.

Hermes lifted up the staff in his left and pointed ahead of him. A thin beam shot out of the snakes' eyes and opened an enormous circle. The fog infront cleared up and revealed his brother, Apollo. The messenger scanned his surroundings, his eyes falling on another person.

"He's…with a mortal?" he mumbled.

Even by considering the situation he was in, he couldn't just appear out of thin air right next to Apollo and a stranger who had absolutely no clue of the existence of Gods.

They all had been forgotten over the time, the old Greek Gods. And yet they were alive, always have been and suffered just as much as human kind did. Hermes couldn't grasp the idea of knowing only one God, like the mortals did, when, in fact, there were plenty. Each of them had their respective task they had to carry out; it was perfectly cut to their abilities. Until one had to overthrow everything and – Hermes shook his head. It was neither the time nor the place to think back to what happened.

He swiftly swung the Caduceus to the left and reformed the image shown by the portal. This time it was somebody with fair skin and dark brown hair. Hermes inspected the surroundings again and couldn't make out anyone or anything suspicious.

The young God exhaled in relieve. "He's in Whitechapel!"

He stretched out his arm to the portal. As he touched the surface with his index finger it rippled like water and let it through as easily. He needed to tell what happened. Hermes resurfaced in a office, crawling out of the portal on the ground. He could barely get out, the stinging pain draining his strength. He turned to the side on the floor, coughing and groaning.

A pair of hands grabbed him. "Hermes! Hermes!"

\---

Apollo drove through his golden locks and looked down to the person kneeling in front of him. He had tightened the God's bandage carefully.

"I really have to thank you," the deity said.

The other got up and shook his head. He sat across from the blond and looked into his deep blue eyes. As soon as Apollo felt the other's gaze touch his face, a small blush seemed to run over his cheeks.

"Rather," Hyacinthus spoke up, snapping the other out of his trance. "Tell me, what exactly were _these_? And what did you _do_?"

The blond let out an awkward, forced and choked laugh. He rubbed the back of his head, eyes trailing off to the ground. He possibly couldn't reveal his identity to a mere mortal – a mere mortal that seemed oddly pleasant to be around.

Sunken in his thoughts and still trying to figure out a fitting answer, he spotted letters carving into the wooden bar on the ceiling. His eyes widened as the last one finished. Apollo sprung up, completely dismissing Hyacinthus' question and the stinging pain in his leg.

"I-I need to go, Hyacinthus," the immortal exclaimed. "I will explain to you another time!"

The younger's gaze trailed after the God that hurried out of the house. Processing what just had happened, the brown haired leaped out of the chair he was on and ran after the other. He saw the golden locks disappear in a crowd full of salesmen, merchants and handmaidens that were out to buy goods for their lords and ladies.

Hyacinthus squeezed through the massive amount of people with his tiny body and tried to keep track of the golden hair, merely visible. When he eventually broke through he bumped right into the muscular chest of a tall man.

He looked up to the other, right into beautiful green eyes in the shape of almonds. The taller's gaze was fixed on the plump lips and puffy cheeks, scanning the face in front thoroughly.

The smaller gulped and spoke up quietly: "I-I'm very s-sorry, Sir."

The other shook his head, still mesmerized by Hyacinthus. "It's okay," he assured. "M-may I know your name?"

The brown haired saw the other's cheeks blush up in a rosy red.

"H-hyacinthus, Sir."

"Drop the 'Sir'. I'm Sehun for you."

A rather unusual name, Hyacinthus noted. But who was he to talk?

A murmur was heard form behind, almost a mutter. "I knew these names would come in handy."

The younger looked over Sehun's shoulder, tip-toeing and made out another man, dressed in a suit just like the other. He had faint pink hair, drooping lips and big ears. Apart from his hair he seemed rather ordinary and easy to be overlooked, a bit overshadowed by the man in front of him.

"Hey," the brown haired spoke up, past the taller. "What's your name?"

His eyes widened in surprise upon being spoken to in such a sweet, mellow melody. He directed his gaze towards the expectant face peeking up behind his friend.

"Me?" he asked for clarification, still looking around to find somebody else who could be spoken of.

A reassuring nod from Hyacinthus met the other's gaze. "Baekhyun," he answered, smiling brightly.

"W-well," Sehun interfered. "We really need to carry on, but would you mind meeting again?"

After he agreed to meet the taller again, the duo went on. The wind God's eyes were widened, staring straight ahead. His gaze was fixed on nothing, he looked right into the void. His hand gently drove over his chest, the silk of his shirt softly grazing his fingertips. He felt his heart thudding, pumping warmth through his veins.

Eros put on a wide smirk and threw up a mischievous gaze. He lightly hit the other's arm and gained his attention.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

Zephyros blushed, trying to deny the assumption. "How could you think I'm – Oh."

"How could I _not_? I'm the God of _love_ , for God's sake."

The taller went quiet for a short moment. "You didn't shoot me with an arrow, did you?" he asked.

His partner only shook his head.

\---

With the wind whistling, a soft breeze rushing through the throne hall, Zephyros appeared in front of Hades. He knelt down, head held low. Next to him his partner in the same pose, suppressing the urge to lift his head and look around, as he has never been down here.

"So," the chthonic God spoke up, his vocals strong. "I suppose you could not track Hermes?"

The wind God shook his head. "He got away by using the link between worlds."

"Ah." Hades sighed. "I forgot about his blue magic."

"I'm very so – "

"I don't want to hear any apologies," the deity yelled from his throne.

"My Lord," Eros said. "There was nothing Zephyros could have done!"

In a blink of the eye a black cloud appeared in front of the love God, a strong hand reaching out of it for his throat. It wrapped around his neck tightly. Hades lifted him up and looked into his fearful eyes. The violet gaze was terrific, intimidating to Eros' very bones.

The deity's lips parted, letting out choked squeals and gasps for air. With a jolt he was thrown down to the ground again, the King's eyes still burning on his skin.

"Do _not_ try to oppose me by standing up for him," Hades hissed, turning his back again. "I don't care whether he could have carried out his task without any obstacles or didn't have a chance avoiding failure. All that matters is the Olympian's hearts burning in my hands."

Eros could feel the coldness radiating from Hades' aura. It touched his skin, drove over it with a stinging pain and then penetrated right through his pores. It invaded his blood – poisoned it, boiling it up with fear. His heart pumped faster and his mind turned blank for a split second. He could clearly see his death in between the palms of the chthonic God.

Hades turned his head to the side, eyeing Zephyros who was still kneeling and had been sitting through the whole act.

"You have been very loyal," he directed towards the wind God. "So I shall forgive you for failing. But I'll take things from here myself."

The question mark popping up over the other's head was clearly visible. "M-my Lord – "

Hades snapped with his fingers and a black suit dressed his pale, muscular body. He drove through his raven black hair, his violet eyes still burning greatly.

"I will guide Apollo right into my fangs. I want you to take care of him."

Zephyros nodded. "Understood."

\---

Apollo stormed through the ornamented door, entering the merchant's halls. He scanned the room and spotted the smaller God ahead. The blond ran over and cupped the other's face, inspecting for any marks or scars.

"Hermes, are you alright?" The deity asked, panting. Worry was written all over his face.

The messenger put his hands around the other's softly, his thumb stroking the back. "I'm alright," he reassured.

"I helped him recover," Dionysus commented upon entering the room. "And it looks like you got a wound yourself."

Apollo didn't really have a chance to react and was already packed by his hips. His brother closed the distance between them, lips nearly brushing. He was lain down on the next table, Dionysus hovering over him. He felt the gentle touch of the other's firm hands trailing down his thigh. The blond blushed but at the same time, a shudder ran down his spine.

The deity proceeded, his mouth travelling over the other's crotch. He was planting kisses on the prickling material of Apollo's fine pants, rolling up one leg. The bandage was unwound with skillful lip movement. Dionysus stretched out his tongue, a thick and golden fluid collecting on the tip. A drop ascended slowly and left a gluey, icky spark as it came in touch with Apollo's wound.

The tan God grabbed his brother's calves and let his tongue touch his smooth legs, licking over the fresh injury. Apollo's body tensed. He bit down on his lower lip and held his breath, hands balled to fists. Once he felt the wetness fade, the blond exhaled with a huff. He rose up and looked down on his leg, the wound completely gone.

He looked at his brother with furrowed brows, cheeks still flushing red. "Is this _really_ always needed?" he questioned. "It's awkward, being presented like that."

Dionysus buttoned up his white shirt and shrugged. "You know what fuels my abilities," he replied nonchalantly.

"How do you even live through that?" Apollo directed towards Hermes who had been watching quietly. The only answer he got was another shrug.

"Anyways," the taller said. "Tell him what you told me."

Apollo's gaze was still fixed on the messenger God. He was the sole reason he hurried all the way to him. The message (probably still) carved in Hyacinthus' house, telling the blond to come to Whitechapel because of his younger brother turned on his protective instincts.

"One of Hades' henchmen got hold of me," Hermes explained. "He seems to know about my abilities."

"Do you know how he possibly could have gotten a track of you?"

The smaller shook his head. "No clue. It wasn't a spell for sure."

Apollo hummed and crossed both arms and legs at the same time. "Do you know who he was?" he asked, focusing on the flowered carpet on the ground.

"The West Wind."

The other huffed. "Zephyros? I would have never though he was the strongest among his brothers."

Dionysus leaned on the table's edge and crossed his arms as well. "He is indeed," he confirmed. "He grew quietly. Can – obviously – take on an Olympian."

"I didn't dare to fight him." Hermes exhaled deeply, thinking back to when he first saw the wind God. "I wasn't aware of who he was that time, he was hidden in the shadows. But knowing he has control over the Hounds, fighting him wouldn't have made any sense for me."

"Say," Apollo spoke up, having put on a thoughtful face. "How trusted are you with these creatures?"

The messenger rolled his eyes up and crossed his arms. With a few tilts of his head and small nibbles on his tongue he turned to his brother again.

"They know my scent since I have been guiding the souls to the entrance of the Hades," he explained. "Haven't harmed me once."

Apollo knew, the question he will be asking know is the most ridiculous one that has ever come out of his mouth in all these years of his existence. And even though he knew the answer, they needed to take risks to retain their home.

"Do you think they would obey you?"

Hermes waved with his hands in front of him. "Absolutely not. They are not under my command."

The blond leaned forward, boring his gaze through his brother's. He took him by his narrow shoulders and pressed them softly.

"I need you to try it," the deity begged. "This will get us the upper hand."

The younger averted his eyes and focused on the neatly tiled floor. He tried to ignore the request, hope silence would make it die out. But it wasn't that easy, not with his brother's persistency. Hermes bit down on his lower lip, sucking on it while he thought about the possibilities how he could end up dead.

After a strong huff and courageous balling of his fists, the messenger God faced the other's gaze again. "I will do it," he agreed. "For our father."

A bright smile stretched across Apollo's lips. He closed his arms around his brother's neck and embraced him in a warm hug. No words were needed to express how thankful the taller was. But also, Hermes could feel the boiling heat streaming through his brother's veins. He had a plan and he was part of it – a pawn for the mighty, a pawn with value.

"I first will need to visit someone beforehand," Apollo said as he let loose. "We are making our move once I return."

Dionysus patted his brother's back. "We will prepare for it while you are gone."

He gave Hermes a last look into the eyes before he turned to the door he had stormed through earlier. Light steps echoed through the halls of his brother's estate.

"I cannot allow another soul to be lost," he said to himself, opening the great door. Sunrays hit his body all over and his shadow grew enormously behind him.

\---

Apollo lightly knocked on the wooden door, a bundle of deep red carnations in his other hand, which was hidden behind his back. Upon no one answering the door the deity knocked again, but again no one was opening. He went to the right and bent forward to look through one of the windows. The curtains though denied any inside into the house.

Again he knocked. "Hyacinthus?" the deity asked, a little worried. "Are you there?"

Inside, the taller chuckled. He had Hyacinthus in his fangs tightly, one hand wrapped around his mouth. He neared the other's neck and slowly drove up, lips lightly brushing on his neck. His hot breath lying heavy on the smaller's skin. Mr. Zhang's lips grazed his victim's lobe.

Hyacinthus trembled in fear. His heart was throbbing wildly, the blood in his veins pumping at great speeds. The cold sweat collected on his palms and forehead. Various times the young man had tried to break free from the officer's grasp, but he stood no chance. His hands and arms were practically anchored around him.

"Seems like we have an intruder."

The young man didn't need to see the other's face to make out the wide, mad grin that spread on the taller's lips.

"Just as intended," Mr. Zhang chuckled.

Hyacinthus viciously started to fidget, trying to break free once again. But even though he felt his energy being used up, all his power went to nothingness. The grasp around him was too strong, too tight to even visibly move. In his distress he bit down on the other's fingers that were forcefully lain down on his lips. The taller shrieked up, freeing his victim's mouth.

The young man bent forward, trying to reach for the door. "Apollo, run!" he yelled.

Mr. Zhang's violet eyes glowed in anger. His hand lit up in a blue flame and grabbed Hyacinthus by his arm. He cried out in pain as the heat burned through his skin. He was thrown to the ground forcefully, a loud thump resounding as he hit it. The taller's foot smashed on his stomach, eliciting a desperate grunt. The young man wasn't sure about which injury he should be worrying first. A stinging pain was running through his left and a vicious burning spreading inside of his chest. He felt his senses go numb, the feeling of touch fading and his vision blurring with each blink.

Hyacinthus could clearly hear a door slamming open, something red falling into the doorway. He sensed the absence of his body lying heavy, sinking into the ground until the shadow beneath had fully consumed him. The last thing he felt was the soft, warm touch of fingertips on his cheeks and the last thing he saw the hands that were desperately trying to rescue him.

"No!" Apollo screamed, slamming his fists on the floor. His eyes burned in a golden yellow. "He is _not_ getting away with that."

\---

Apollo ripped open the door. The strong momentum it gained through the deity's forceful opening slammed the handles into the walls of the factory. Everyone in the hall heard the bang. The celestial beings turned to the angered God and stood up. They eyed the strong aura surrounding him.

The blond took heavy steps, passing by the assembly lines where the production had come to a halt. Closely behind him were his brothers, Dionysus and Hermes. Eyes were completely fixed on them, following each step they took. The deity stepped up on a table and gained the attention of every creature and God in the room, their mouths gaping open just a bit. They silence confused them as they didn't have a single clue what was going on.

"Sirens, centaurs," Apollo started to speak up. "Nymphs, chimeras, undines, harpies, every single one of you, aren't you tired?"

Mumbling and whispering spread out through the entire hall, confused looks thrown at each other.

"Tired of living under these circumstances? Tired of not residing back at home, where you belong?"

Multiple heads were seen nodding, silently agreeing.

Apollo raised his voice. "There is _one_ man who has taken everything from you – your home, your family, your friends and most importantly: your loved ones. This is _all_ the work of one single God, a God of destruction even Zeus couldn't withstand."

"I ask you, do you want to live like that?"

The crowd called out a loud "no" in the strongest voice they could.

"I am here to declare war," Apollo yelled. "Declare war to Hades, the one who has been terrorizing us all!"

The blond stretched out his arms and multiple deep blue portals opened behind him. Hermes held the Caduceus high behind him, sending out waves of energy to stabilize the link between the worlds.

"Whoever is with me shall enter their world and pulverize every foe that stands in their way, every henchman under _his_ command, every vassal that has submitted to _him_ until your world belong sto _you_ again."

Apollo breathlessly inhaled and exhaled, his heart thudding. The hall fell silent for a moment but was filled with cheers and courageous shouting. A smile stretched on the God's face as he saw the beings throw away their human shell and storm into the portals.

"For victory!" he screamed delightfully.

"For victory!" the crowd repeated before the last one of them had disappeared inside a portal.

The blond turned around to his brothers and looked into their eyes each. They nodded to each other and faced the huge portal right behind them. Hermes took both of them by the hands and dared the first step into the deep blue.

\---

As Hyacinthus came back to his senses he opened his eyes, fluttering with his lids. He propped up on his elbow, a stinging pain running through his arm. His vision was still a bit blurry but blinking multiple times cleared up his view. The ground he was on was dusty and cold. The air was chilly, howling as it passed through craters in the walls.

The young man looked up, eyes still tired and his body exhausted. He inspected the face that neared his. Someone knelt down to him, he reckoned. Hyacinthus made out bright cheeks and pouty, drooping lips. The pink hair was significantly alarming. The person was wearing a white piece of cloth that merely covered his crotch. Around his chest was a leather stripe, tightening a quiver on his back.

"B-baekhyun?" he asked. "What…what are you doing here?"

The taller helped the other up by putting his hands under his armpits. "Yes, it's me," he confirmed. "Well…I might have lied about my name though."

Hyacinthus hummed, visibly showing he didn't understand any of what was going on and Baekhyun said.

"My name is Eros," the deity clarified. "I'm the God of love."

The smaller could catch the sentence just like that before his head felt heavy again and dragged down his body to the ground. Eros squatted down, catching him in his arms.

He stroked the back of Hyacinthus' head. "You fell in love, didn't you? It's sad you are being used as a mere bait."

"What is all of this supposed to mean?"

"Something great," someone interfered.

The young man looked up to the taller in a suit, enormous wings spreading from his back. The other turned and revealed his face – the sharp jawline and the almond-shaped eyes.

"I'm Zephyros," he said before Hyacinthus could ask any questions. "I'm a loyal servant to Hades, the Conqueror of the Divine Worlds."

A bright light blinded all three, a great portal opening up at the end of the path. With light steps, three Gods stepped out and looked at Zephyros with a stern expression. No words were exchanged, only gazes thrown at each other. Apollo discovered Hyacinthus sitting behind the wind God with another deity. He didn't need to think much to figure who it was. He'd recognize this pathetic bow and these small wings everywhere. But what really filled his rage was the fact that Eros, an Olympian, submitted to Hades and did not oppose him.

Silently the wind God raised his hands high and from the dark Shadow Hounds appeared in front of the trio. As the alpha leaped forward to jump Apollo, Hermes exchanged places with him. He countered the attack with his Caduceus, the beast gnawing on the staff.

The messenger's eyes glowed up in a deep blue, boring their gaze into the one of the Hound. The longer they stared at each other the less the creature moved and let off the other's weapon. It put its ears back and whimpered. The Hound hurried back to his pack. The others recognized the fear in his eyes and quietly dissolved to shadows again.

Zephyros frowned, clearly surprised by the unusual behavior of the beasts. His gaze fell on Hermes whose eyes started fading in light. He crunched his jaws together, visibly showing his sharp teeth.

" _What_ did you do?" the deity barked.

Hermes put on the smug smirk again he had shown the other once. "You are not the only one who has control over them," he casually replied. "I know them much longer than you do. They know my looks, my eyes, my might and my scent – they studied it and recognize it by heart. Could they possibly hurt a person of trust?"

"Hermes was the only God tolerated by Hades down here," Dionysus added. "Anyone he trusted also gained the trust of the Hounds."

"Enough!" Zephyros hissed, spreading his enormous wings.

At the same time Apollo drew back the air and formed an arrow of pure light, pointing it at the wind God. His grasp around the end was tight, his eyes focused on the other's heart. He threw a look behind, giving a signal to his brothers.

"Leave," he demanded. The other two wanted to argue, but it made no sense to be talking back to Apollo who already had set an idea in mind. "I need you to help retake the other worlds. You can aid the divine creatures in their battle than in this."

"It's on now, isn't it?" Dionysus laughed. "Take care."

He took Hermes by the hand and stepped into the portal where they came from. Both threw a last gaze at their brother, getting a reassuring nod from him. They went on and the gate closed with a light blow.

Once it disappeared Apollo took the arrow into his hand and ran ahead, jumping up high into the air. The light in his hand reformed to a lightning bolt, sending shocks around his arm. With all his might he threw it down to the other God who could merely block it with his wings by enclosing them around him.

The dust on the ground swirled up from the powerful shockwave. Hyacinthus instinctively clung to Eros who held him tightly and spread his wings to protect him – despite holding the younger hostage.

Zephyros flew up and flapped his wings, sending down a cascade of thin, cutting wind the other who had been standing tall again. Apollo quickly reacted and formed a light wall in front of him which protected him from the storm of wind crescents.

"You are good," the deity remarked as he appeared behind the other. "But not good enough!"

The blond turned around to late, the shockwave hitting him even though he tried to avoid it. The wind cut through his skin neatly, wounding his left arm. His balance was off, giving the wind God the chance to uppercut him with his wing. He slashed the deity's upper body, a heavy punch into the face as a follow up.

Apollo knelt down on one knee, breathing unsteadily. He tightly held on to the slit over his chest. He felt the burning pain pulling him down, not being able to resist it. In front of him was Zephyros, coming closer and closer. In his right was a whirling ball of wind, sending out howling waves. He felt the great energy coming from them that was collecting in the center of the orb.

The wind God reached back and pushed the orb forward with all his might. Hyacinthus inspected the events from afar, his eyes widening in shock. Whatever fueled him right now, he didn't know. His legs started to run on their own and his arms pulling back strong enough to slip out of Eros' grasp which tried to hold him back. He ran over to the deity, embracing his arms around him. He put his back in front, the orb boring through to his chest neatly. The breath of both of the God's faltered as they realized what just happened.

Zephyros stared at the body failing to stay up on its own. His eyes glued to his right where the orb was, the orb that had impaled Hyacinthus. Shocked and confused, heart beating at a great rate, the deity took a few steps back. What did he do?

Apollo felt the body sagging down on him. Whilst he embraced it with his arms, his widened eyes were fixed on the void, staring into nothingness. Weak coughs resounded from the smaller's mouth. Carefully the deity turned him around, their gazes meeting immediately. Blood was streaming over his loved one's lips, down his cheek. The blond cupped the other side of his face and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"W-why?" he sniffled, choking up on his tears that streamed down his face. "Why did you do this, Hyacinthus?"

The young man replied in a crooked, rough voice. "I just felt the need to – " He coughed up blood. "To protect what I cherish."

Apollo smiled despite feeling that Hyacinthus' time was coming. He felt the warmth coming from his words, the gentleness and the kind nature residing within him.

"But," the young man said with trouble. "I never asked you for your name."

The deity leaned forward and planted the first and last kiss on the other's plump limps. "I am Apollo, God of light and son of Zeus," he said with watery eyes. "And I have fallen in love with you, Hyacinthus, from the first time our eyes met."

The younger's eyes fell shut, a smile painted on his lips as his thread of life was cut. Apollo tried to hold back more tears, but he hardly succeeded. He blew a golden breath from his mouth to the blood streaming out of the hole through the other's body. It glowed up and materialized to a beautiful flower with long, shimmering petals and a sweet scent. Apollo took the blossom and put it behind his ear.

As homage the flower that was created from his lover's blood got named "hyacinth". He couldn't give him up just now, so he tried to keep Hyacinthus in this world for as long as he could – through a flower that now could spread around the entire world.

Apollo wiped away his tears and undermined the pain running through his body as he stood up. He balled his fists. The deity's body started to glow up in a golden light, covering him in it completely. His iris disappeared and his eyes became orbs of pure lights. Gracefully he ascended from the ground, looking down on the still confused Zephyros.

"You," he spoke up in an echoing voice. "Shall fear the power of a true Olympian."

Trembling the other watched countless arrows appear above him. With a single move of Apollo's hand they all rained down on him at once. He knew he could neither dodge nor block anything, so he just stood there, watching the light come down and ready to pierce him.

With a blink a pink barrier appeared in front of him, stopping the arrows just in front of his eyes. The tips were already touching his skin and burned into it.

Angered Apollo crunched his teeth and looked behind, seeing Eros who was projecting the shield.

"You!" he yelled.

"Don't kill him!" the love God pleaded. "He is just as hurt as you – "

His words got cut off as four hands that extended from the light God's back grabbed him. Two slung around his neck, suffocating him. The other pair packed him by his wings. Eros could feel the bones of them cracking, stinging and heated pain overrunning him at the stems. He got his wings ripped out singlehandedly. The urge to scream overcame him, but the choking made it too hard for him to make any noise. He silently suffered with his legs diddling and hands trying to get rid off the mighty grip. A quiet snap resounded, Eros' limbs losing their strength and dangling down from him. The enormous hands let off him and faded into Apollo's back.

The deity turned to Zephyros again who still didn't move an inch. The hands shot out again and rained down a set of punches on him, hammering him into the ground. The wind God breathed heavily, his vision blurry. He coughed up blood and bled through his open fractures, arms and legs were all turned, wings plucked and crooked.

Without further ado Apollo turned away from the injured God and dead one. He floated to the great door at the end, which got burst by blue fire. He blocked it with the mighty hands. Hades stepped out of the ocean of flames and put on a delighted grin.

"I see you have defeated my pawns." The chthonic God walked closer, leaving a path of fire where he set foot. "And it seems like Zephyros has gotten the best of your little friend."

A storming set of fists hit Hades right from the front, smashing him back into a pillar inside of the throne room. The deity got up with cracking bones, stretching his muscles.

"Impressive, honestly, this true power of an Olympian." He was clearly mocking, no question. "But let me show you some of this."

With a powerful roar the deity went up in blue flames, a smirk still painting his lips. Finally, the day had come where he could take out the leader of the Gods and divine beasts that have been opposing him for thousands of years now. Finally, he could pulverize the last person that resembled _him_ , eliminate his existence.

Hades leaped up with high speed and set for a fiery punch with great momentum. But with the blink of an eye time seemed to slow around him, his head trailing after Apollo who rushed past him and positioned behind, slamming him down again. A shower of arrows rained after him, countlessly piercing through him and nailing him down on the cold, dusty floor.

The chthonic tried to resist, using all his might to get up again but he didn't succeed once. He screamed in distress and sent out a conflagration from his body, which quickly died down again as he felt big hands wrap around him, boring through some arrows completely and ripping him out of some. He was brought up to Apollo, directly facing the shining orbs.

"You reign ends _here_ ," the light God hissed.

Both their lips parted, a thin, lilac smoke leaving Hades' mouth as the other pointed his lips and inhaled deeply. The more he consumed the less the other tried to break free, the less he could even move. His energy was drained, lowering with each bit that Apollo incorporated. With time he lost his will to fight back, his eyelids falling heavy. The other inhaled until there was no sign of life coming from the other, dropping a cold body to the ground that hit with a loud thump.

Apollo sank down to the ground, kneeling next to Hades' corpse. His whole body was trembling, a cold shudder running down his spine. He coughed and eventually threw up. The blond dug his nails deep into the ground, cramps twisting his insides. With a reverberating scream he bent back, the light leaving his body and turning back to normal. Breathing heavily he fell on his back, staring up to the endless darkness, with one eye golden and one eye in a deep violet.

\---

**_August 2017, South Korea_ **

Decades have passed since Hades had died to the hands of Apollo. The human world noticed nothing of the events that went down, but everyone who knew him mourned the death of Hyacinthus. Having reclaimed the worlds alongside the divine beings, Hermes and Dionysus found the three dead bodies, a heavily injured Zephyros and a motionless Apollo in the pits of hell.

After recovering Apollo has reclaimed the throne as the respective heir of the Olympian throne, bringing piece to the worlds again. The Olympians that had survived were allowed back to Mount Olympus, the gaps the dead left never filled. Apollo entrusted any business regarding the Hades Hermes, next to his duty as Godly messenger.

As Mount Olympus didn't need any kind of direct guidance, Apollo settled down in a country far away from the events that had taken place. Zephyros was denied any healing through Dionysus' honey and has been in a deformed state since, imprisoned in the Hades. He was sentenced to a century of punishment for each God's blood he had smeared and name he pulled through the mud.

The flower that flourished from Hyacinthus' blood through Apollo's great love and mourning, the hyacinth, started to blossom all over the world once human kind got to know of the one example that was carried back to the mortal world.

Apollo roamed through the busy streets of Seoul, diving into a crowd of people that were on their way to work just like him. He was fully dressed in a formal suit, suitcase in his left and round glasses set on his nose bridge. A hyacinth was resting in his chest pocket.

His toy company was of great liking back in London, so he was able to extend and build countless field offices and subsidiaries. Faking his own death and reappearing as a descendant of the Lu family he could stay head of the industry.

Today was the day of a meeting with heads of other big toy brands where a decision of cooperation ought to be made.

The blond had his gaze fixed straight ahead, focusing and playing through how the whole meeting could go and how he can turn the tides to his favor. A smaller man bumped right into him.

“I-I’m really s-sorry, Sir,” he wanted to apologize, but as soon as his gaze met Apollo's they stood there for a while and stared at each other. The deity recognized the round cheeks and brown hair, the plump lips that had left a sweet taste on his own ever since.

"Have we met before anywhere?" they both asked in resonance, giggling as they noticed.

With blushing cheeks they looked at each other with admiration for quite a while.

"Do you…want to go for a coffee some day?"

The smaller nodded with a grin. "I'd love to!"

"I'm Lu Han."

"Kim Minseok."

 


End file.
